


Gladio, please.

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gay Sex, Im tired, Its sexy time boys, M/M, Not rly tho, Sex, finna SL33P, fucking GAY, gay as shit, kinda oral sex?, like..kinda kinky, no.im not sorry, not as hard as gladio hhhgngh ;)))), not too hard tohough, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Ignis teases Gladio and probably gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Gladio, please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beefy_noods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/gifts).



> I am so tired, but happy late Chriatmas I'm sorry this took so long to get out life has been kicking my ass lately what with me coming out as tRaNs so I'm super sorry Beefy.

Ignis paced around Gladiolus, humming as he'd done so. "My my Gladio. How much would you like me?" 

Gladiolus looked up to Ignis, pupils blown out with lust as he stared as his lover. "Alot." He said calmly and collectively, as if he wasn't painfully erected right now and wishing that Ignis would just already take him, it wasn't like there was any clothing in the way anyhow. Ignis chuckled and shook his head, stopping in front of the man. 

"If you truly wanted me as much as your cock does, then you'd say more than just, 'alot', Gladio." Ignis said, smirking with a certain mischief Gladiolus couldnt seem to place. Ignis lent forward to Gladiolus, placing his hands ontop his shoulders as he whispered quietly in his ear. 

"Tell me how much you want me." He said, practically moaning into his ear to try and coax him into talking. It would've worked if Gladio wasn't incredibly stubborn, Amicitia always seemed to have things go their way, Gladio had a habit of never doing what Ignis wanted during these types of things, why would this one be any different? Gladio shrugged, responding with a voice tone that showed that he was clearly putting up a facade of calm and collectedness. 

"Alot I guess." 

"You guess?" Ignis said, exasperated. Gladio grinned stupidly and nodded. Ignis moved his hands up to Gladios hair, entangling his fingers in the dark thick strands. 

"Can you tell me what you want from me?" Gladio made a sound of.. something, and shrugged. 

"Something. Not too sure what though." In a fit of irritation, Ignis gripped Gladios erection and pumped him a few times, earning himself a few surpised moans of pleasure.

Ignis pulled his hand away, leaving Gladio to set in surprise. "..The fuck was that??" 

"Why must you be so hard to tame?" Ignis glared. Before Gladio could say anymore, Ignis leaned back to whisper in his ear. 

"Do you bloody want me, Gladio?" 

"I do." Gladio replied, a bit breathily this time. 

"Do you? You didn't seem like you did before." 

Gladio nodded. "I do. I fucking want you Ignis." 

Ignis groaned, sliding his hands down from his shoulders to his forearms. "Tell me how you want me." 

"I want you on my cock." Gladio breathed. Ignis hummed, pressing kisses to the man's neck. 

"Do you want me to ride you?" He asked, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

"I do." Gladio said, reaching out to put his hands on Ignis' hips, gripping tightly from the throbbing erection he had. Ignis grinned against Gladio's skin, without a warning, he bit down , hard, on his shoulder. Gladio let out a surprised cry, hands sliding up to fist into Ignis' shirt. 

"You gonna take off your clothes or what?" Gladio groaned, trying his damndest to get Ignis onto him. As soon as Ignis pulled away he shoved Gladio back on the bed, climbing atop him and quickly grinding down on him, head throwing back as he'd done so. Ignis and Gladio at this point were both panting, Gladio reveling in the attention he was finally getting. Ignis, ever so patient, started to slowly unbutton his top, knowing full well that what he was doing was teasing Gladio and making the full throbbing worsen. Ignis bit his lip as he gazed down at his lover, fully removing his shirt before leaning down to press a hot, wet, opened mouthed kiss to his lips, Gladio absolutely happy to oblige and return the favor.

Ignis moaned into the man's mouth, sliding his hands up and down his chest as he continued grinding on him. Gladio could only take so much more of this teasing before he gripped Ignis' hips once more, trying to get more out of him than just this simple pleasure. Ignis seemed to agree with it, by pulling away, getting off of Gladio, and hastily unbuttoning himself. Ignis could only strip himself down to his socks before he quickly got onto his knees by the edge of the bed, settling himself between Gladio's legs. 

Ignis gripped the mal's bobbing erection, taking the top into his mouth, then slowly leading it down all the way to the base. Ignis bobbed his head for some odd minutes, Gladio's hand gently massaging Ignis' scalp as he worked, eyes watching every minute of it as he'd done so. Eventually, Ignis pulled off with a wet pop, and quickly grabbed one of Gladio's hands, putting two of the fingers in his mouth. Gladio knew exactly what he was doing and was surprised he was willing to. 

"You're not going to use the lube?" He'd asked, genuine concern seemed to be what he'd allowed out, clearly intentionally. Ignis nodded. 

"Salvia works just as well." Ignis moaned. Ignis brought himself back up to set on Gladio's lap, and without warning, Gladio's wet fingers were plunged into Ignis from behind. Ignis let out a cry from the sudden pleasure, rolling his hips against Gladio's subconsciously. 

"Yeah, didja like that Iggy?" 

Ignis shushed the man. "I'm the one who's supposed to be riling you up."

Gladio chuckled, spreading Ignis open with his fingers, scissoring open and closed. Ignis groaned, head rolling back slightly as he took in the pleasure, hands gripping his shoulders a bit tightly. Once Gladio deemed Ignis open enough, he pulled his fingers out. He was nearly about to tell Ignis he could start before Ignis quickly took the man's length in fully, moaning loudly as he'd done so. Ignis sat there for some seconds, before starting to bounce, quickly, setting a fast pace that Gladio never seemed to struggle to keep up with. 

Every bounce from Ignis seemed to get a moan out, so Gladio deciding that it'd be a good idea to even thrust up with each push down Ignis had done, and it worked terribly well. Ignis continued, gripping Gladio's shoulders just as harshly as Gladio seemed to be gripping Ignis' hips. 

"God Iggy you're so fucking hot right now." 

"Yes, I'm- ah- I'm aware." Ignis breathed, leaning forward to capture Gladio's lips in a kiss. Ignis, surprisingly, let out a broken cry, swallowed by Gladio's contact with Ignis' lips, and climaxed on his lover, seeming to trigger his lover's body to do the same thing, filling Ignis to the brim. Ignis pulled away, pressing his forehead against Gladio's, breathing heavily, waiting for it to calm. Ignis swallowed dryly, licking his lips to moisten them. 

"That. Was amazing." 

"You did great Ignis." Gladio replied, gently reaching up to brush some stray hands of hair from Ignis' face. 

"Did I get you to calm down from work?" He asked, head tilting slightly to the side. Ignis chuckled breathily. 

"More or less."


End file.
